1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having an air conditioning function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is known a vehicle seat having an air conditioning function in which a plurality of air holes are provided in a top cover member of a seat cushion and a seat back of the vehicle seat, and air from an air blower is ejected from the air holes (refer to JP-Tokukaihei-10-297274).
The vehicle seat disclosed in JP-Tokukaihei-10-297274 is schematically configured such that the plurality of air holes are provided to penetrate a top cover member, a cover pad and a pad forming the seat cushion and the seat back, an air blower, an intermediate duct and a seat cushion air exhaust duct are arranged on a lower surface of the seat cushion, and a seat back air exhaust duct is arranged on a back surface of the seat back.
A plurality of air outlets which slightly project from the surface to engage with the inside of the air holes are formed on the seat cushion air exhaust duct and the seat back air exhaust duct. The air from the air blower is fed to the seat cushion air exhaust duct and the seat back air exhaust duct through the intermediate duct, and is then ejected from the air holes connected to the air outlets to the seat surface.
However, in the vehicle seat disclosed in JP-Tokukaihei-10-297274, the diameter of each air hole is constant on both of the top cover member side and the side to which the air outlet is connected. Thus, for example, when the pressure of the air which was sent from the duct to the air holes through the air outlets is low, the air to be ejected from the seat surface also has a low pressure, or the pressure may become lower, so that there may be a case where a passenger sitting in the seat can not have a comfortable feeling of the air.
Also, when the diameter of the air holes is large, a passenger sitting in the seat may have an uncomfortable feeling to hip or back by the existence of the air holes, raising a problem of giving an uncomfortable feeling when sit in the seat.